Chances are
by 34Paradisedream
Summary: Oneshot. 1x5, not for 2x5 lovers!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the story.

**Chances are.**

She suddenly noticed that it was snowing. Little snowflakes descending the sky, one by one and all together. She could have smiled and went outside, but college came first and she had to stay in and study.

Tomorrow big test! Yeah, better get started!

But it was difficult, the snow that day was too much attractive. It was like it called her, telling her to come out and see, touch, feel.

"No, work first… work…" she said and looked at her book again, read the first five lines and closed it.

"And anyway… tomorrow might not snow, it's an opportunity…".

She wore her cap and her coat, took her home's keys and went outside. As soon as the cool air touched her cheek, she felt immediately refreshed, and the test she had to prepare didn't worth it anymore. It felt like it was just her and the snow.

"It's an opportunity…" she thought again and she started to walk slowly as to feel every step and every sound the snow made under her boots.

She hadn't done so for so long. Really, when was it the last time she had preferred walks over books?

Since the break up, she immediately thought and looked at the sky. Since the break up. Yup, it was long before, so long she didn't even remembered it well. Maybe two years? Maybe.

"I should buy that magazine for Ann…" she thought passing outside a store, "She always forgets it…".

Inside she felt hot and she had to take off her hat. She made some steps in and went right away in search of that journal.

"I'll like to buy this, please…" she said putting the magazine in front of the shop man. She took out her purse but stopped in mid-track as someone near her had caught her eye's attention.

"You're Nigel Uno…" she said, the boy was taken aback and looked at her.

"Abigail Lincoln?" he said surprised, Abby smiled and said.

"Shouldn't you be at home studying for tomorrow?" she said and in the meantime paid for the magazine.

"I should say the same for you!" he said, now it was his turn to grin.

"Well, you're the one who like working!" she said, Nigel laughed and paid his paper.

"This time I just wanted to go out for a walk…" he said, Abby looked at him as they walked out of the shop.

"I never thought you to see you here… I always hear you say: I have to do this and do that!"

"Yeah, strange, isn't it?" he said, then blushing a little he continued, "Anyway… now that we're here… would you like to go somewhere for a coffee?".

Abby was surprised. At college they didn't talk too much and they had never gone out. Well, yeah, they knew each other and sometimes work together, but it didn't felt like that. At that offer she strangely felt like a wish had been granted, like she had always waited something like that to happen.

She felt strange.

"Yeah, why not…" she said.

The café was nearly full; it was like everybody in the city had their same idea. But they nonetheless found a table and sat.

"So, what would you like to drink?" he asked, Abby watched the snow for some minutes then said:

"A hot chocolate… today's really cold…"

"You're right… I might order one for me too…" and so they ordered and stay there in silence.

"So, how's college?" he asked,

"Too much to study, too little time for friends…" she said smiling, "No, just kidding…", he smiled too. They remained in silence again until Abby started an other conversation:

"And tell me, Nigie…" he shivered at the name, "How are things with that girlfriend of yours?"

"Don't you know?" he said, Abby understood he didn't want to talk about it, "We break up some months ago…".

And at that an other strange thing happened. Abby knew that she had to be sad about the news, but she couldn't. With difficulty she tried to hide her smile.

"How's that?" she asked, she was curious.

"She was suffocating… too demanding… I don't understand how I liked her in the first place…!"

"Don't tell me…"

"And you? Love life? Don't you date that boy, that…"

"Yeah, I did but we're over too…" she said over too quickly.

"Oh… really?" he hided his smile beside his cup.

"Yeah… In the end it seems that I wasn't his type, and he wasn't mine…"

"Yeah, I always thought so…" he whispered and she looked strangely at him but didn't say anything, on the other she observed his movements, his eyes, and suddenly she felt guilty about his hairless head. Like it was her fault. Like that he could have been different if she had done something long ago. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

Then he started to talk about something, making her to forget her previous thoughts. They talked, they laughed, and Abby had to admit she was having a great time with him. But time passes quickly when you have fun, and outside everything was already darkening.

"Oh, my… I think we should go…" said Abby and reached for her purse, "How much do I…"

"Don't bother… I'll pay…" he immediately said and did as promised.

"Ehm… thanks…" she said slightly surprised,

"You're welcome…" he said smiling.

They started to walk slowly together under the snow, they talked, until they arrived outside Abby's and Ann's house.

"Well, I had a really good time with you…" she said, "And thanks for the chocolate…"

"It was nothing really, maybe we should do it more often…"

"Yeah, we really should…"

"Maybe next Saturday?"

"Sure" she said smiling, he smiled too. Then looked at her, feeling warm, and blushed.

"In the meantime see you tomorrow… good luck for the test!"

"Good luck you too!" she said, smiling, and turned around, "See you…" and went inside, looking at him with the corner of her eye.

He couldn't stop smiling and when Abby entered the house he slowly walked away.

"Ann!" Abby exclaimed after a moment, "Ann! I brought you your precious magazine!"


End file.
